Blood Pops
by Foxwolfmoon
Summary: Jasper has upset his little mate, but receives a surprise when he comes to see him. Drabble, fluff One shot. Established Jasper/Harry relationship.


Blood Pops  
By: Foxwolfmoon

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter. If I did, there would be much more slash in each.

* * *

Amber eyes of a hunter flickered as they followed their prey. The slender creature moved gracefully behind the counter, keeping its gazed fixated on the red candies he was forming atop wax paper. Each one was formed with care before receiving a stick in the center. Some form of lollipop was coming into shape under the careful fingers of the hunted.

The predator released a growl. The gentle creature raised his head, ears perking lightly at the sound. Instead of acknowledging the hunter's presence, however, the impudent young man went back to his work, waving his hand over the candies to magically harden them. The hunter growled again. The little brunette knew he was there, but he was ignoring him.

Jasper Hale-Whitlock hated being ignored.

The wizard continued his work, pulling out some clear plastic and adhesive strips to wrap his candies with. Tired of the wizard's game, the beast behind him shifted. Booted feet moved silently across the tiled floor of the kitchen. Within an instant the dark creature had seized the human; his arms wrapping like marble bars around the male's chest. His lips went for the youth's neck, but something clicked sharply against his teeth before shoving straight past them. The taste of blood burst across his tongue and Jasper reeled back in horror, ripping the offending item out of his mouth by the first thing he grasped.

Standing still as a statue, the vampire stared at the innocent lollipop held between his fingers.

"You didn't call last night." The wizard finally spoke. Harry was glaring at him from behind the rectangular frames of his glasses, his own arms crossed over his chest now.

Harry Potter hated being uninformed.

Jasper would never admit that he pouted, but Harry always insisted that his full lips were meant for the expression. He was certainly doing so now as he glared at his mate but he couldn't help but alternately shifting his gaze to the stick presented candy still held between his fingers.

"They were doing blood tests in Biology yesterday… I had to go hunting right away before I… Before I did something foolish. What is this?" He finally asked, agitation at his lack of knowledge clear in his voice.

Harry sauntered over, grasping his partner's wrist and forcing it up towards his mouth. "1) You have a bloody cell phone so you could have called. 2) If you had called, I would have given you some of these to curb your urges." He said, grabbing a bag of store bought ones off the counter. "Blood pops. I just got a batch in from my suppliers and I made some fresh ones as well once I could examine them." He informed his lover, hands on his hips after he'd shoved the bag against the vampire's chest.

Frowning at the candy being forced on him, he begrudgingly took the pop into his mouth again. He closed his eyes as the hard candy melted against his tongue. Thankfully, it lacked any sweetness he half expected and he sucked on it slowly. As his eyes flickered back open, he eyed his partner dubiously. "I suppose these things do not count as a meal?" Harry scoffed lightly. "Course not… It just helps to take the edge off the craving. I'll make some that look like mints for you to sneak at school."

Jasper rose an eyebrow at his younger lover. "And why can't I just eat these?" Harry eyed him with agitation for one a moment longer before his features finally softened. Taking the bag back from the vampire, he set it aside on the counter where it would come to no harm. He then and stepped up to his mate, resting a hand on the sweater that covered the blonde's chest. "'Cause you'll make too many girls fidget in their knickers if they watch you licking a lolli like that…" The wizard explained, pressing a light kiss to the vampire's pale jaw.

Sensing that his mate's temper had wound down, Jasper pulled the blood pop from his mouth to press a tender kiss to the youth's forehead. "I'm sorry, Harry… I didn't mean to worry ya, darlin'…" The vampire's southern accent slipped in lightly whenever he called Harry by his pet name. Harry sighed and pressed a soft kiss to the vampire's lips. It was gently returned, but Jasper allowed his human to pull away.

"Right then. You finish that while I finish up." Harry instructed, before spelling the lollipops to wrap themselves while he went about making the lozenges that Jasper or any of the Cullens could use in place of the lollipops. Jasper leaned against the counter next to the bag Harry had recently assaulted him with and enjoyed his lolli while waiting for his little mage to finish. He smirked whenever the wizard glanced his way and made a show of sucking the candy. He swirled his tongue around it lewdly and chuckled deeply as he saw a blush blossom over Harry's cheeks.

"You're impossible…" Harry huffed as he finished making the lozenges and made his magic wrap those as well before levitating them all into a gift basket for the Cullen family.

"And you love it…" Jasper countered, dropping the remaining stick into the waste basket before collecting the wizard in his arms. His grip was looser this time as he had no fear of his lover running away. "How shall I make it up to you?" He wondered, trailing kisses down Harry's pale column of neck.

Harry made a soft noise of pleasure, shivering as cool hands slid up under his bottle-green t-shirt and slid temptingly over the human's own pale skin. "Hn… I could think of a few ways…" The brunette sighed, raising his hand to shift the blonde's attention back up to his lips.

A light growl slipped from the vampire as he kissed the human hungrily, his hands tightly gripping the human's sides as he fought his control. He felt magic tingle through his mouth as Harry banished the venom from it and put a protective barrier around his razor sharp teeth. Their mouths crashed together more heatedly and Harry's hands began to tug demandingly at the front of Jasper's sweater.

Feeling the rising need burning between them, Jasper shifted his hands down to grasp under his lover's rear and hike the brunette's legs up around his waist. Moaning into the kiss, Harry's arms wrapped around the vampire's neck as the blonde rushed them upstairs.

They burst into Harry's room, the fire place springing to life automatically as they entered. Before Harry could even comprehend quite where they were, he was thrown down onto his navy blue duvet, the pillows above him jostling and a couple even falling off the bed.

Jasper's eyes burned as he crawled over his mate and the young wizard shivered before banishing their clothes with another wave of his hand. Both hissed softly as the cool air of the room caressed their naked forms. It was winter and they were thankful for the fire working quickly to alleviate the cold atmosphere around them.

Hips pressed together and moans filled the air as the heat rose between the two lovers. It would seem that Harry had indeed forgiven his lover and Jasper was quite determined to make him not regret it.

Hours later found the two pale lovers resting spent in the wizard's bed, the only light coming from the flickering hearth set in the opposite corner of the room. Jasper was softly trailing kisses along Harry's still form, occasionally lapping at a scar with his silken tongue or cleaning up some evidence of their prior activities.

Harry was nearly purring at the attention; the Master of Death playing idly with his major's golden curls. The two immortals were content and Harry smiled as he summoned another blood pop for Jasper and a caramel apple pop for himself. Jasper smirked as he watched Harry suckle his treat before popping his own candy past his lips. "Perhaps I should get in trouble more often…" He teased, nuzzling near Harry's navel affectionately.

"Perhaps you should." Harry chuckled in agreement, relaxing in the warm afterglow and thanking the stars above for the male resting atop him.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this is so short and sweet, but it simply is a little bunny fluff that needed to be let loose. Many of my followers favorite me for my previous Jasper/Harry story, _Stone Caste Heart_. It was a story that I never finished and eventually I delete it because I felt guilty every time anyone favorite it or follow it. So, I decided I'd at least post a little fluff drabble for those who followed me once upon a time as well as maybe placate those who are awaiting my upcoming Avenger's/X-Men fic. It has been confirmed that I will be working on that story with another author, but it will likely serve as a follow up to the fic she is currently working on.

Please check out Shezkafox's story _Mon Glutton _along with the in progress sequel _Peu Diable. _I have been mostly helping her as a beta, but I have also been helping her with some development ideas as well as a certain Cajun's accent. ;) Keep an eye on the both of us for updates as I plan on doing other stories while I await the end of _Peu Diable._


End file.
